Something Between Us
by Park Shita
Summary: (Chap 2) "Tidak bukan merindukan seperti itu,tapi mrindukan yg lain"/ "kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana?"/ "Tidak dgn dapur, tidak dgn toilet."/ "aku ada ide."/ "aku hanya takut,jika hubungan ini ketahuan, Yeol"/ "jika uang kita sudah byk kita akn pergi dari negara ini." / "aaaahh..Chan.." / "Ssshhh..Baek."/ "Cukup Yeol!"/ "Aku janji, ini yg terakhir Baek." -CHANBAEK,YAOI,MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Something Between Us

Chapter : Where we can do it?

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo (D.O ) , Kim Jongin ( Kai ), Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Joonmyeon ( Suho ), Zhang Yixing ( Lay ), Kim Minseok ( Xiumin ), Kim Jongdae ( Chen ), and other.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Love story between boys

By Parkshita

…..

…..

…..

Malam telah menjemput dan perlahan lampu-lampu mulai padam. Hanya terdengar bunyi dari beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan lolongan anjing yang saling bersahutan. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, terkadang menghadap ke arah jendela terkadang menghadap ke ranjang disebelahnya. Berulang kali terdengar umpatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, dan jarum sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia terduduk, menatap gelapnya ruangan. Menyapu pemandangan sekitar, dan hanya mendapati dua orang yang tidur memunggunginya di ranjang bertingkat di hadapannya.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?" gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat ke arah tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya, di ranjang bawah.

"Ah, Kyungsoo pasti sudah tidur. Ia terlihat lelah tadi." Gumamnya lagi. Lalu beranjak untuk menaikki ranjang tingkat itu dan memastikan bahwa teman sekamarnya yang lain sudah tidur.

"Jongin-ah!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyentuh punggung tegap tersebut. Dan yang terdengar hanya suara erangan yang tak jelas. Dan Chanyeol yakin betul jika makhluk itu juga sudah menjemput mimpinya. Chanyeol turun, dan kembali duduk diranjangnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mencari nomer di kontak favorit.

_'Apa kau sudah tidur?'_ Chanyeol segera mengirim pesan itu.

_'Belum. Kenapa?'_ tak lama ada pesan yang masuk, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

_'Hei! Aku merindukanmu.'_ Kembali Chanyeol mengetik pesan itu dan segera mengirimnya dengan tak sabaran.

'Sama. Aku juga merindukanmu.' Chanyeol merengut ketika membaca balasan pesan itu.

_'Bukan merindukan itu. Tapi aku merindukan yang lain. ^_^'_ Chanyeol tersenyum ketika pesan itu terkirim.

_'Astaga! Tidakkah kau lihat langit sudah gelap. Ini sudah larut Chanyeol.'_Chanyeol kembali merenggut, kini dahinya semakin berkerut.

_'Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kita bertemu?'_

_'Tapi dimana? Aku tak punya ide yang bagus.'_ Ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar dan ia segera membacanya.

'_Temui aku diruang tamu sekarang.'_ Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Chanyeol segera turun dari ranjang, dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari tangannya. Ia berjalan mengendap keluar kamar, dan ketika pintu tertutup ia berpapasan dengan sosok kecil yang juga sedang mengendap keluar kamar. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, yang cukup jauh dari arah kamar mereka. Chanyeol duduk, dan diikuti oleh sosok yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya dimana?" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap sosok disebelahnya. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau_"

"Jangan di dapur!" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, dan ia batal mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kembali berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan_"

"Tidak juga dengan toilet." Dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kenapa untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya saja sesusah ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Aku ada ide Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan mengendap meninggalkan ruang tamu, dan mengambil sesuatu diatas meja, lalu keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka sama-sama terdiam bahkan sejak pintu elevator tertutup.

"Baek, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, sangat lembut berbeda dengan seorang Happy virus Chanyeol yang orang-orang kenal.

"Aku hanya takut."

"Takut kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku takut kita ketahuan Yeol." Diam. Keduanya sama-sama membisu. Chanyeol tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, dan ketika pintu elevator terbuka Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen. Ada beberapa penjaga disana, namun mereka hanya memberi hormat biasa, tidak menaruh perhatian besar pada dua orang artis yang kini hanya menggunakan pakaian santai dan berkeliaran dini hari.

Chanyeol membuka pintu van hitam milik perusahaan mereka secara manual, tidak ingin menarik perhatian sama sekali. Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian tengah, lalu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan sekitar sebelum menutup pintu itu.

"Baek, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu Yeol. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang." Sahut Baekhyun yang kini melepas cardigant hitam miliknya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun terkejut, bahkan cardigantnya masih melekat di salah satu lengannya. Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka, meraup bibir mungil favoritnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun tahu itu, dia pun sama merindukkan bibir yang setiap malam menjadi pengantar tidurnya sebelum manager mereka meminta mereka tidur secara terpisah, dengan alasan untuk membuat mereka lebih akrab dengan anggota yang lain. Alasan klasik, mereka berdua bukan bocah bodoh yang percaya begitu saja. Mereka sudah mampu berpikir secara rasional, dan dari pemikiran itu mereka dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika manager mereka sengaja memisahkan mereka karena ada alasan lain.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya berpindah dari kursi disebelahnya hingga kini duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun melepas cardigantnya, lalu menjatuhkannya sembarang. Tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menggerakan kepalanya beraturan hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras. Baekhyun melenguh ketika dengan brutal Chanyeol menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sakit. Tentu saja, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana lidah Chanyeol bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, dan Baekhyun sempat kecewa, kemudian Chanyeol menyerang leher Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol dan menjauhkan lehernya.

"Tidak disana Yeol, mereka akan mencurigainya. Aku tak mau, berita tentang kissmark dileherku menyebar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, namun ia tetap menyerang leher Baekhyun tapi tidak mengigitnya, hanya mencium dan menjilat.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di balik kaos hijau milik Baekhyun,lalu bergerak mengangkatnya ke atas. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat benda favorit Chanyeol lainnya setelah bibir Baekhyun, mencuat disana. Bagai bayi besar yang kehausan Chanyeol menyesapnya, cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan rambut Chanyeol menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Tidak Yeol!" Baekhyun kembali menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun, ketika dirasa gigi Chanyeol menancap dikulit dadanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Besok kita ada pemotretan bukan?" dan kembali lagi Chanyeol mendesah , entah mengapa hasrat bercintanya menjadi turun drastis. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama, hanya sebuah perasaan yang tersalur lewat pancaran mata. Di hadapannya, mata sipit yang nampak dikuasai oleh nafsu dan juga kelelahan. Chanyeol tahu, ia pun juga sebenarnya lelah dengan semua jadwal gila yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri ketika ia teringat tentang Baekhyun dan juga desahannya,ia butuh Baekhyun.

"Hahaha… Kau lelah sayang?" Ada rasa canggung disana, dan Chanyeol mencoba tertawa walau terdengar aneh. Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menurunkan kaos milik Baekhyun, mencoba meraih cardigant Baekhyun yang tergeletak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau nampak sangat lelah. Maaf karena telah memaksamu untuk memenuhi hasratku." Ucap Chanyeol, terdengar kecewa dan tulus dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hei! Aku memang lelah, tapi tidak untuk menerima sentuhan dari kekasihku. Aku juga merindukanmu Chanyeol, sangat merindukanmu. Jadi mari kita lakukan dengan cepat!" ucap Baekhyun, lalu menyerang bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, dan membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Bibir itu kembali bertemu,dan menghasilkan bunyi kecipak yang lebih keras.

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, membuka resleting jeans pendek yang Chanyeol kenakan. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kehidupan disana, dan sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kehidupan yang cukup besar.

"Sepertinya ia merindukanku." Baekhyun tertawa, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa melayang.

"Iya sangat. Lakukan sesuatu padanya Baek, ucapkan salam!" terdengar sebuah perintah disana, dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membuka celana miliknya, lalu menurunkan dalamannya juga. Baekhyun menggengam dengan profesional, mungkin karena ia sering bersentuhan dengan microphone, dan semakin terlihat profesional ketika jemari lentiknya mulai memompa, mungkin karena dulu mereka sering berlatih.

"Aaaahh..Baek." Baekhyun berdecih, ini hanya baru memompa dan Chanyeol sudah mengerang kenikmatan. Dengan jahil, ia menjilat batang tersebut, dengan perlahan seolah itu adalah es krim meleleh.

"Baek..ssshh.." Kembali Chanyeol mendesah. Dan dengan segera Baekhyun memasukan batang milik Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Memanjakan dengan lidahnya, menjilatnya, menggigit kecil, memompanya, seolah itu adalah mainan, dan Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing yang bermain dengan tulangnya. Chanyeol meremas rambut Baekhyun, matanya tertutup dengan tubuh bersandar pada kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun bangkit, sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan. Chanyeol sempat kecewa karena ia belum mencapai orgasmenya, tapi Baekhyun malah berhenti.

"Yeol, kita langsung saja. Mulutku lelah." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari tangannya. Melumuri batang kemaluannya, Baekhyun berdiri untuk membuka celana kain pendek miliknya. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun berbalik, dan Baekhyun menurut lalu bersangga pada kursi di depannya dengan bokong menungging ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumuri jarinya dengan cairan itu, dan mencoba menerobos ke dalam hole milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkram kursi itu kuat, ia sedikit merasa sakit tapi juga nikmat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan dan memasukan dua jarinya secara teratur.

"Aaahh…aaahh…Chan..ssshh..Yeol.." Baekhyun mencoba berucap, tapi kata-katanya keluar secara irit. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun menegang ketika batang kemaluan Chanyeol mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah basah.

"Aaaahhhh….sssshh.." desah keduanya. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun memegang kursi di depannya. Baekhyun bergerak ketika, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan menurunkannya secara berulang. Baekhyun mendesah, antara sakit dan nikmat. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun, dan bunyi persatuan tubuh itu semakin terdengar jelas, menjadi alunan pengiring kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aaahh..ahhhhh…terus Baek." Chanyeol merasakan nikmat yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Tangan kekarnya, membantu tubuh mungil diatasnya untuk bergerak. Sesekali bibir Chanyeol mencoba meraih punggung putih Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun terbagi dua.

"Eeengghh…eeenngghh…" Baekhyun melenguh dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya terus bergerak selama beberapa menit, tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak. Ketika Baekhyun merasa sesuatu di dalam sana disentuh, ia menegang, merapatkan seluruh jari kakinya.

"Chan.. akuuhhh.."

"Baekk…aaahhh.."

Mereka mencapai orgasme pertama mereka, keduanya mencoba mengatur nafas. Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang terasa naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Tubuh mereka masih bersatu, dan pergerakan kecil Baekhyun ketika menarik nafas membuat kehidupan kembali terasa di dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun bangkit, dan Chanyeol segera membalik tubuhnya untuk meraih sebuah pengait di bawah kursi. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, dengan satu tangan menutup batang kemaluannya.

Kursi itu merendah kebelakang dan Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya disana. Ia memposisikan batangnya di depan lubang Baekhyun, lalu dalam sekali hentakan memasukkannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi pantatnya, mencoba menahan sakit. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dan memindahkan tangan Baekhyun yang dirasanya mengganggu. Mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun, diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun masih mendesah, kesakitan.

"Aaahhh…ChanYeol… ..aaahh.." Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakitnya dengan terus mendesah. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun, bagaimanapun ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan seperti itu. Menciumnya dengan lembut, berbeda dengan gerakan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Baek…oohh..ssshh..ooohh..aaahh." Chanyeol terus mendesah karena jepitan pada batang kemaluannya semakin erat.

"Chanyeol..jangan ter..lalu keras..aahh!" Baekhyun mencoba memperingatkan, Chanyeol malam ini terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan.

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku..ooohh..merindukanmu dengan sangat." Chanyeol berucap. Tepat pada sepuluh sodokan terakhir ia mencapai orgasme keduanya, lalu disusul oleh Baekhyun selanjutnya yang menyembur mengenai dada dan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Baekhyun berucap, mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan jarinya, tapi Chanyeol malah mengisap jemari Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

Tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas, keringat sudah membasahi dahinya dan turun ke dadanya. Begitu juga Chanyeol tubuhnya sudah berkelip oleh keringat. Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya cukup dalam, dan itu membuat Baekhyun melenguh, apalagi ketika cairan itu keluar dari lubangnya seperti krim susu pada pancake yang pernah mereka makan. Baekhyun sudah nampak lelah, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Sisi kebinatangannya sepertinya muncul, atau mungkin sifat serigala dalam lagu andalan mereka telah mengusai dirinya. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun, memintanya untuk menungging.

"Chanyeol. Cukup!"

"Aku mohon sekali lagi Baek. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir." Ucap Chanyeol, dan ketika seorang Park Chanyeol bicara semanis itu, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan seorang Byun Baekhyun kecuali menurut. Baekhyun pasrah, ia menaikkan baju kaosnya agar tak menganggu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol siaga disana, dan tubuh mereka kembali bersatu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Chanyeol tak bergerak dengan tempo pelan, ia bergerak dengan cukup cepat demi bisa menjemput orgasmenya dengan cepat. Batang milik Baekhyun yang sudah lemas, kini ikut menegang dan Chanyeol meraih benda mungil itu dan memompanya dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur. Maju. Mundur. Keluar. Masuk. Begitu terus hingga Baekhyun melenguh, mencengkram kursi penumpang itu dengan erat, rasanya lubangnya seperti akan robek.

Chanyeol menggila, ketika cairan Baekhyun membasahi tangannya. Hasratnya semakin meningkat. Ia kembali bergerak, mendesahkan nama Baekhyun, mengecupi punggungnya, terkadang menggigit kecil dan ketika Baekhyun memperingatkan ia akan beralih ke bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain.

"Aaaaaahhh.." Akhirnya Chanyeol orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalinya, setelah menghajar lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang lain, mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. Bersahutan dengan suara nafas Baekhyun yang juga sama kerasnya. Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan, bahkan untuk membalik tubuhnya ke posisi normal. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ,menyalakan lampu depan, mengambil tissue di bagian kemudi, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan menghadap kesamping, sehingga kaki pendek Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan bawah mobil.

Chanyeol menghapus lelehan keringat Baekhyun, lalu turun ke selangkangannya. Hanya mengelap, tidak ada niat lain. Lalu beralih di kursi bekas bercinta mereka tadi, dan menghapus jejak-jejak bekas sperma Baekhyun. Untung kaca mobil sedikit terbuka, jadi akan ada pergantian udara yang tidak membuat aroma sperma mereka terjebak di dalam.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya, agar malaikat kecilnya juga merasa nyaman.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku telah membuatmu menjadi lemas begini." Ucap Chanyeol menyesal. Yah! Chanyeol tahu penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeol. Aku tahu kau sudah menahan hasratmu itu sejak lama, aku masih beruntung karena kau tak mencari pelampiasan pada orang lain." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Baek. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku!"

"Iya aku tentu saja percaya sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dan setelahnya hening. Mereka masih terdiam.

"Kenapa ini terasa sulit?" Baekhyun kembali berucap. Chanyeol meraih helain rambut Baekhyun, menyisir menggunakan jemarinya.

"Kau benar. Dan aku merasa mereka mulai mencurigai kedekatan kita." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bahkan mereka memisahkan kamar kita. Dan meminta kalian untuk membuat Chansoo couple itu terlihat nyata."

"Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak sakit lagi ketika membicarakan tentang Chansoo, jangan khawatir! Karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku Yeol."

"Iya sayang. Teruslah mempercayai itu! Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, jadi ketika aku harus berakting bahwa aku sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo, terkadang ada beberapa fans yang menangkap ekpresi terpaksaku. Mereka sangat jeli Baek, dan itu semakin membuatku takut jika Manager akan semakin meminta lebih pada Chansoo."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Aku juga terkadang tertangkap kamera sedang memandangmu sambil tersenyum. Demi Tuhan Yeol, aku tak sadar melakukan itu. Entahlah! Ketika mendengar suaramu, atau melihatmu otomatis aku akan langsung tersenyum." Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaanya.

" Aku juga beberapa kali tertangkap kamera fans karena memperhatikanmu. Entah sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini." Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"Chanyeol. Aku lelah, ketika mendengar teriakkan Fans berteriak tentang Chanbaek tapi tak ada yang bisa lakukan selain melambaikan tangan. Manager hyung selalu memperhatikan kita, bahkan dari kursi penonton. Dan ketika Chansoo diteriakkan, kau dan Kyungsoo akan kembali bercanda seolah kalian memang nyata."

"Aku tahu. Aku dan Kyungsoo pun sama- sama lelah. Dia adalah pria yang normal, tidak menyimpang seperti kita, dan ketika dia harus dipasangkan dengan seorang pria tentu dia tidak akan suka. Tapi atas desakan perusahaan kami melakukannya. Haah..aku kasihan pada penggemar Chanbaek, yang mengharapkan banyak moment kita."

"Iya. Seandainya aku bisa berteriak diatas panggung maka aku akan berkata 'Chanbaek is real' hahahaha.."

"Dan setelah itu, kita akan ditendang oleh perusahaan." Chanyeol menambahi dan keduanya terkikik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Apa masih banyak orang-orang yang percaya bahwa kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan?" tanya Chanyeol, kini bibirnya terus menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya masih, apalagi ketika kasus phonecase sialan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia memakai phonecase yang sama, seorang penggemar memberiku hadiah ketika di bandara. Disitu dituliskan jika aku bisa memakainya, walau hanya sedetik ia akan sangat merasa bahagia, jadi aku fikir itu tak ada salahnya. Tapi aku mencurigai sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kalau itu bukan ulah fans,tapi orang dalam. Kau ingat, saat kita photoshoot untuk photobook? Ketika aku ingin meletakkan ponselku, mereka malah menyuruhku membawanya. Ini aneh,biasanya ponselku mereka simpan atau menyuruh meletakkannya di dalam tas."

"Ah iya, kau benar. Mereka ingin menjelaskan secara tak langsung bahwa hubunganmu dan wanita itu belum berakhir."

"Ah, berakhir atau tidak itu sama saja. Itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, makanya aku segera mengganti phonecaseku dan memperlihatkan pada fans bahwa itu tidaklah benar."

"Dengan pura-pura bercermin pada ponselmu ketika dibandara?"

"Kau benar. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Seandainya kau bisa memakainya juga, pasti itu akan menjadi phonecase couple yang lucu."

"Maaf Baek, aku ingin menggunakannya, tapi aku takut fans akan mengetahuinya. Bahkan gelang yang kita gunakan waktu ini, cincin dan juga beberapa baju sudah membuat mereka heboh. Aku senang dengan fans kita, tapi terkadang aku takut. Bahwa rasa penasaran mereka, akan membuat hubungan kita terbongkar." Jelas Chanyeol. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Heuh. Kau benar Yeol. Dukungan mereka membuatku kuat, tapi rasa penasaran mereka membuatku terkadang takut. Apalagi saat mengetahui banyak fans yang datang ke restourant ibumu hanya untuk menanyakan tentang Chanbaek."

"Ah, Kau benar. Dan aku sudah meminta ibu untuk tak bicara terlalu banyak. Ibu sempat bingung, ia bertanya kenapa aku harus takut dan aku menjawab karena aku hanya tak ingin imageku sebagai artis jatuh. Dan untungnya ibu tersenyum." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku harap semua orang bisa seperti Yoora noona Yeol."

"Hahaha.. aku juga. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu tentang hubungan terlarang kita." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Hening kembali menyapa, keduanya masih sibuk memainkan organ tubuh pasangannya. Mengingat bagaimana dulu Yoora mendapati mereka berciuman ketika Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Wanita cantik itu, terkejut dan marah tentu saja. Tapi ia begitu menyayangi adik lelaki kecilnya, dan ia setuju menyimpan rahasia itu ketika Chanyeol berkata mereka tak akan membuat hubungan mereka diketahui publik apalagi kedua orangtua mereka.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya berulang kali.

"Sampai kita punya cukup uang, dan kita akan segera pergi dari negara ini. Aku ingin hidup berdua denganmu, tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain."

"Kau yakin hanya berdua?"

"Tentu. Apa kau ingin aku mengajak Yoora noona?" goda Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku apa kau tidak menginginkan seorang anak?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Lalu apa? Memanggil kita berdua dengan sebutan ayah?"

"Tentu tidak Yeol."

"Belum Baek, itu masih terlalu jauh. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah bekerja dengan keras dan menabung untuk masa depan kita. Arrachi?"

"Arra Kapten!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, kali ini adalah ciuman mesra.

"Ayo kembali kedalam. Ini sudah nyaris pagi." Chanyeol berucap. Dan mereka segera berbenah diri.

Mereka masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam apartemen, sampai lampu tengah menyala dan mereka mematung.

"Darimana saja kalian?" itu ucap manager hyung dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Aku..aku.. sedang membantu Baekhyun mencari cincinnya yang terjatuh di dalam mobil." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Benar hyung. Tadi saat kita kembali ke dorm, aku menghilangkan cincinku., dan aku pikir itu terjatuh di dalam mobil."

"Apa perlu dini hari untuk mencari cincin?" tanya manager hyung.

"Hhmm.. bukan begitu, hanya saja tadi kebetulan aku dan Chanyeol bertemu di dapur ketika kami ingin minum air, jadi aku meminta tolong padanya sekalian. Takut jika besok, mobil sudah dibersihkan dan cincinnya tak ketemu."

"Lalu apa sudah ketemu?"

"Hhhmm.. sayangnya belum. Mungkin jatuh di tempat lain, atau terselip di suatu tempat."

"Baiklah. Kalian pergilah tidur! Dan jangan pernah berkeliaran di luar hanya berdua tanpa anggota lain, atau tanpaku."

"Memang apa yang salah hyung?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku tak ingin melihat kalian terlalu dekat. Kalian terlihat seperti gay."

"Apa Hyung bercanda? Hahahaha.." Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya, namun sepertinya ia gagal.

"Lalu kenapa memang jika kami gay?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, selama kalian masih berada di bawah naungan SM entertainmet. Tapi jika itu sampai terjadi kalian hanya memiliki dua pilihan, keluar atau berakhir." Wajah menager tersebut terlihat serius ketika mengatakannya.

"Hahahaa.. hyung sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula aku tak mungkin gay, aku kan menyukai Sandara noona." Ucap chanyeol lalu berjalan ke kamar, lalu diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang terkekeh dan memukul pundak Chanyeol seolah sedang bercanda.

"Aku harap itu benar. Tapi aku mencium sesuatu yang lain, kebenaran dari couple Chanbaek ." Gumam manager hyung tersebut, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali.

Chanyeol kembali berbaring, meraih ponselnya.

'Maaf' ia mengirim pesan itu dan berharap Baekhyun membacanya.

'Untuk apa?'

'Karena aku membawa nama Sandara tadi.' Balas Chanyeol.

'Tak apa. Aku mengerti.'

'Aku mencintaimu Baek, dan selamat malam!'

'Aku juga mencintaimu Yeol. Selamanya, dan selamat malam juga. ^_^' Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan terakhir Baekhyun, dan ketika matanya tertutup ia mendengar pergerakan dari seberang ranjanganya.

"Chanyeol? Kau darimana?" Chanyeol terbangun dan menatap Kyungsoo sebentar lalu tersenyum.

TBC or END

Hehehe…

Gimana? Apa adegannya udah cukup buat kalian puas?

Jujur ini ff NC pertamaku yang aku publish, aku ada beberapa di laptop tapi gak berani buat publishnya.

Ini ff tercipta ketika aku Ujian tadi siang. Bayangin, desahan-desahan Baekhyun kebayang-bayang pas aku lagi ngerjain ujian, ampe-ampe kepala ama perutku sakit. Jadi sampai kamar, langsung deh aku ketik nih ff.

Maaf kalau ada typo ya, soalnya gak tak edit lagi.

Hhmm..ternyata lebih enak baca daripada bikin ya, sumpah rasanya badanku langsung panas pas ngetik dan aku gak berani buat baca ulang.

Akhir kata seperti biasa, mohon review. Aku butuh saran dan kritikan kalian. Kalau ini sampai target, aku bakal lebih semnagat buat lanjutin. Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Something Between Us 2

Chapter : Everything will be okay

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo (D.O ) , Kim Jongin ( Kai ), Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Joonmyeon ( Suho ), Zhang Yixing ( Lay ), Kim Minseok ( Xiumin ), Kim Jongdae ( Chen ), and other.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Love story between boys, NC scene ( 17 th keatas )

* * *

...

...

...

By ParkShiTa

...

...

...

Berulang kali helaan nafas berat itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran tiga orang dewasa yang tinggal di dalamnya. Seorang duduk diatas ranjangnya, dengan kaki menapak pada lantai dan kedua siku tangannya bersangga pada paha atasnya.

Manik hitamnya menatap kertas putih bertuliskan huruf cetak di atasnya berulang kali, dan diakhiri dengan desahan kecewa lagi. Sejak sejam terakhir sosok itu selalu mengulang hal yang sama, berharap yang ia lakukan dapat mengubah deretan huruf yang tercetak disana.

"Chanyeol-ah!" suara itu menginterupsinya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Di pintu kamar berdiri seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan kaos hitam favoritnya. Bibir Chanyeol tak bergerak untuk menjawab. Meninggalkan sopan santun yang diajarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, tentang etika dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Menjawab sebuah panggilan adalah salah satunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Menatap curiga ke arah teman sekamarnya. Hanya desahan yang terdengar, Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menjawab.

"Apa ada masalah?" kembali sosok itu bertanya, seolah tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Rasa penasarannya menampik rasa malu karena berulang kali diacuhkan. Ia mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Huh. Kyungsoo-ah." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, tapi tidak menjawab apapun dari sederet rasa penasaran di benak Kyungsoo. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk memberikan sebuah kertas yang sejak tadi ia pegang, dan sejak tadi juga Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke arah kertas itu.

Mata bulatnya membaca dengan teratur dan keningnya berkerut di detik pertama.

"Kontrak kerja?" tanyanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca, mencari tahu sendiri jawaban atas rasa penasarannya, daripada mengharapkan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu kembali melirik ke arah kertas ditangannya.

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi bebanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bercanda? Ini kontrak kerja Soo. Itu berarti aku harus memberikan waktuku lagi, disaat seluruh waktuku sudah disita oleh mereka. Bahkan aku mencuri tidur disela kegiatan padat kita." Ucap Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.  
Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan memang tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah memberikan banyak respon. Tapi Chanyeol suka mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada lelaki itu. Setidaknya ketika Chanyeol sedang mengeluarkan isi hatinya, Kyungsoo hanya akan diam dan menyimak. Kyungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik, tapi bukan pembicara yang baik.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lagi. Lalu ikut menghela nafas. Ia kenal Chanyeol. Beberapa tahun bersama-sama sebagai anggota Boyband membuatnya tahu betul hal-hal yang tidak dan disukai oleh Chanyeol. Dan ketika lelaki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu mengeluh dan terus mengeluh tentang hal yang sama, itu berarti Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ada minat di dalamnya.

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini pada manager hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sudah, dan kau tahu dia tidak membantuku sama sekali. Bahkan ketika aku memintanya membantuku agar menolak tawaran itu, dia berkata jika ini adalah kesempatan emasku. Aku tahu Soo, aku juga pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang aktor. Tapi…" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, ia tak bisa berkata terus terang tentang alasan ia tidak ingin menerima tawaran itu. Sekalipun pada Kyungsoo, orang yang paling ia percaya untuk menyimpan rahasianya. Ada hal dimana sebuah rahasia harus tetap menjadi rahasia, dan Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan privasi.

" Kau harus menerima semua konsekuensinya Chanyeol. Ketika kau memilih untuk menjadi artis, kau harus siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi sebagai akibatnya. Itu hukum sebab-akibat." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai peranku disana Soo." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyit, membaca kembali isi kertas itu dan melihat hingga halaman belakang.

"Bukan peran yang berat. Lalu dimana masalahmu? Apa kau gugup? Hei, itu wajar. Apapun yang diikuti kata 'pertama kali' pasti akan memacu adrenalinmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol mendesah. Ia ingin jujur, tapi itu akan sulit dan akan memperumit keadaan.

"Kau hanya menjadi anak SMA yang ceria dan bersemangat. Sungguh sebuah karakter yang mendekati sifat aslimu. Itu akan lebih mudah."

"Tapi tidak dengan menjadi kekasih seorang gadis SMA. Dikontrak memang tidak dipaparkan dengan detail apa peranku nanti. Tapi berperan sebagai pasangan muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, pasti akan diikuti embel-embel bermesraan. Dan aku tidak suka itu." Ucap Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol! Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau hanya menjadi seorang kekasih dari gadis SMA, bukan seorang anak SMA yang memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang berantakan, dan merupakan bagian delusi dari seseorang, atau menjadi anak SMA yang hidup miskin dan harus berjuang demi masa depannya."

"Iya aku tahu. Aku tahu peranku tidaklah serumit peranmu. Tapi… Tapi tetap saja.. aaarrgghh. Sudahlah Soo. Aku lelah, biarkan aku menenangkan otakku sebentar. Dan oh aku hampir lupa, kenapa kau memanggilku tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Sepertinya aku kewalahan, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Hm, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Aku akan minta bantuan Jongdae saja, kau tenangkanlah dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu tertutup, ketika itu Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah mengapa ia merasa masalah datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Mungkin orang-orang akan melihat itu bukan sebuah masalah melainkan sebuah anugerah, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sadar, apa, siapa dan dimana posisinya sekarang berada. Kasarnya, Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sebuah _robot berjalan_ atau perumpaan yang lebih kasar lagi _sapi perahan_.

Chanyeol memilih menutup matanya barang sejenak. Setidaknya kegundahan hatinya akan menghilang. Ia dan anggota groupnya memang sedang berpengaruh di Korea saat ini, dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya harus merelakan semua waktu dan tenaganya. Chanyeol sangat suka ketika jutaan orang memanggil namanya, dan berteriak histeris hanya karena melihatnya langsung maupun tak langsung. Tapi Chanyeol paling benci ketika ia harus berdusta dan menyalahi kuasa Tuhan. Chanyeol benci ketika harus tetap tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, padahal kenyataanya berbanding terbalik.

Chanyeol terbangun tiga puluh menit setelahnya. Jika tidak karena asam lambungnya yang meningkat dan menyebabkan rasa perih yang cukup mampu mengusik tidurnya, mungkin ia akan memilih berbaring sampai matahari kembali terbit.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Berbeda dengan image-nya yang periang dan bersemangat. Ia mendengar suara televisi dengan volume yang maksimal, dan ia bisa tahu siapa yang akan duduk setia di depan televisi seharian jika jadwal mereka kosong, dan akan mematikannya ketika manager mereka menegur. Opsi pertama Sehun, dan opsi kedua Tao atau opsi ketiga yaitu kolaborasi dari opsi pertama dan kedua. Dan jika opsi ketiga yang benar, maka tak lama lagi suara bising akan memenuhi apartemen mereka. Entah dengan pertengkaran kecil dan sepele, berakhir dengan adu mulut, dan yang terakhir Chanyeol ingat Sehun dan Tao pernah tak bicara selama tiga hari hanya karena berebut remote tv.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia enggan melangkahkan kakinya keruang tengah. Jadi ia langsung memilih melangkah ke arah dapur. Chanyeol membaca beberapa note yang tertempel di lemari pendingin. Pesan dari Joonmyeon, tentang membuang sampah sehabis makan dan mencuci piring setelah makan. Beberapa note berwarna kuning, yang berisi peringatan tentang kepemilikan makanan yang tak boleh disentuh sama sekali. Ada sebuah note, yang ketika membacanya Chanyeol tahu itu ulah Jongdae yang mengingatkan para membernya untuk makan dan istirahat dengan cukup, Chanyeol berdecih. Jongdae memang selalu berlebihan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral, dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Disana ada tiga piring nasi kimchi dengan irisan daging babi, dan tiga mangkuk mie ramen yang nyaris dingin. Chanyeol tahu para membernya adalah orang-orang yang sangat menghargai teman mereka. Terlihat dari kertas-kertas note yang tertempel di masing-masing piring dan mangkuk yang tertutup aluminium foil.

Disana ada namanya, jadi Chanyeol mengambil yang merupakan miliknya. Tapi karena penasaran siapa member yang belum makan malam, Chanyeol menarik sedikit ujung kertas yang lain. Ada Jongin disana, dan Chanyeol menggeleng. Jongin pasti sedang berlatih menari di gedung perusahaan sekarang. Chanyeol jadi merasa kasihan dengan maknae kesayangannya. Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai, memang harus berlatih lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Itu sebabnya kesehatan Jongin sering terganggu.

Menapik semua rasa ibanya, dan mengikuti rasa penasarannya Chanyeol menarik note satunya lagi. Dan mata Chanyeol membulat, lalu mengernyit beberapa saat. Ia bergegas berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Mendapati opsi ketiganya tengah menonton dalam diam, dan ini jarang terjadi. Jadi Chanyeol mendekat, dan mengangguk paham ketika hanya mendapati salah satunya yang masih sadar.

"Sehun-ah. Mana yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang hyung maksud?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar, matanya terlihat sayu-sayu menahan kantuk.

"Ya semua member kita." Ucap Chanyeol, dia hanya tidak ingin _to the point._

"Suho hyung pergi dengan Seunghwan hyung ke gedung perusahaan, dan kalau aku tak salah dengar Kyungsoo hyung dan Yixing Hyung juga ikut serta. Jongin sedang berlatih, Hyunkyun hyung sedang membeli keperluan rumah bersama Jongdae hyung dan Minseok hyung." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, dan Chanyeol menantikan kelanjutannya. Tapi Sehun sepertinya sudah mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan titik, Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menolehkan arah pandangnya ke Chanyeol. Dan menatap dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol merasa tak terima dengan cara pandang Sehun.

"Hm, Baekhyun hyung sedang dikamarnya. Entahlah aku tak tahu dia melakukan apa. Mungkin sedang berkirim pesan dengan gadis kenalannya." Ucap Sehun. Dan candaan tidak berbobot Sehun, mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol naik pitam. Jadi dia segera berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Dasar aneh. Sepertinya ucapan Seunghwan hyung benar." Gerutu Sehun seorang diri.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu coklat itu berulang kali, tapi tidak ada balasan. Jadi Chanyeol masuk tanpa izin. Ia mendapati seseorang berbaring membelakanginya, dan Chanyeol pikir sosok itu sedang tertidur. Chanyeol mencoba mendekat, tapi alisnya kemudian bertabrakan. Pundak itu bergetar, dan samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar sebuah isakan. Chanyeol kembali ke arah pintu dan menguncinya, ia tahu akan segera menghadapi keadaan yang agak rumit.

"Baek?" Chanyeol merasa suaranya mampu membuat tubuh itu menegang.

"Sayang, kau menangis?" Chanyeol mengecilkan volume suaranya, se sepi-sepinya apartemen mereka tapi tetap saja Sehun dan Tao masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus diwaspadai. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya membuat ranjang itu berdecit.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh pundak itu, tapi tidak ada reaksi.

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tertidur. Kau habis menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih enggan menjawab, ia lebih memilih merapatkan matanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan sedikit memaksa tubuh itu agar segera berbalik. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam dengan manik mata memerah dan berair.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau bisa cerita!" Ucap Chanyeol masih sangat lembut.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Park Chanyeol!" suara serak itu membuat Baekhyun iba.

"Ap.." sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melempar sebuah kertas kewajahnya. Dan Chanyeol langsung tahu itu kertas apa.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Baek, sekalipun aku ingin. Kau tahu dimana posisiku, kau jelas tahu seperti apa kita dimata mereka. Jadi jika kau membenciku karena ini aku tak apa, karena aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita."

"Hiks." Baekhyun terisak dan segera memeluk perut Chanyeol yang terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku rasa ini rencana mereka untuk menjauhkan kita. Ancaman Seunghwan hyung malam itu tak main-main. Hanya saja mereka memperhalusnya."

"Hiks." Baekhyun kembali terisak, dan hati Chanyeol tersayat mendengar malaikatnya menangis. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Chanyeol. Bukannya aku menjadi egois karena hanya ingin memilikimu seorang diri. Tapi aku tetap tak rela jika kau harus beradegan mesra dengan orang lain, sekalipun itu hanya sebuah akting. Dan setelah ini, akan banyak berita tentang kedekatanmu dengan artis wanita yang menjadi lawan mainmu. Cukup aku yang harus berpura-pura mengencani wanita itu, jangan sampai kau ikut-ikutan."

"Aku tak punya pilihan Baek."

"Chan..hiks.." Baekhyun kembali menangis. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Mata penuh kesedihan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa pilu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya keatas permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Terdiam dengan posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya. Membuka kedua katup bibir Baekhyun. Menjilatnya pelan, dan melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Lama, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak melakukan kontak intim satu sama lain. Sejak dimalam mereka tertangkap basah menyelinap dimalam hari, mereka merasa seperti diawasi. Ketika mereka terhanyut terbawa suasana, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Baek, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, ia juga merindukan sentuhan dobinya, tapi Baekhyun tak ingin member dan managernya memergoki mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim di dalam apartemen.

"Tapi Chan.."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomer.

"Noona. Bisakah aku meminta pertolonganmu lagi? Aku mohon, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Noona, bisakah noona pesankan sebuah kamar hotel atas namamu lagi? Aku mohon. Ya..ya..ya. aku mengerti terima kasih noona." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mematikan ponselnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Yoora noona memang sangat baik." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Yoora noona, tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Dia memang sering menjahiliku hingga aku menangis, tapi aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku. Sejahat-jahatnya dia padaku, dia pernah menangis seharian ketika aku dirawat inap di rumah sakit akibat demam." Dan Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari dorm secara bergantian. Untung Sehun segera menyusul Tao menuju alam mimpinya, jadi memudahkan mereka untuk menyelinap keluar. Terdengar lucu memang, ketika kau harus keluar mengendap-endap dari rumahmu sendiri disaat kau sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun.

Mereka memesan taksi yang sama, dan segera menuju hotel yang alamatnya sudah dikirimkan kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membahas tentang pekerjaan, tapi itu hanya kedok agar supir taksi itu tidak curiga.

Mereka sampai di sebuah hotel yang cukup besar, dan cukup jauh dari dorm. Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi beberapa pernyataan di meja resepsionist dan setelahnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ketika pintu kamar hotel tertutup, Chanyeol segera melepas jaketnya begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol lihat!" Baekhyun berucap sambil berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap keluar. Malam ini bulan purnama dan bulan bersinar dengan penuh.

"Indahnya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ramping Baekhyun dari belakang. Seingat Chanyeol tubuh itu sedikit mengurus dari pelukan terakhir kali mereka.

"Jauh lebih indah dirimu Baek."

"Kau berlebihan." Baekhyun menyiku perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengaduh, lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Bibir mereka kembali dipertemukan. Jemari panjang Chanyeol terselip ke dalam untaian rambut Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan, lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol secara tak sengaja, akibat ulah Chanyeol bermain di salah satu titik sensitifnya. Benar! Tengkuknya.

Baekhyun sadar tengkuknya menjadi salah satu area yang sensitif ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih seorang trainee. Saat jemari Chanyeol menyentuh tengkuknya, saat itu Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan kerja sistem tubuhnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol sadar itu, menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun adalah salah satu hal favorite yang harus Chanyeol lakukan ketika berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Semakin lama semua orang menjadi tahu tentang itu, lalu mereka mulai mencoba hal yang sama yang dilakukan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, rasa geli itu hanya muncul ketika Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya, tidak dengan orang lain. Dan untuk itu, Baekhyun akan selalu berakting kegeliaan ketika orang-orang menyentuh tengkuknya, semua itu semata-mata untuk mencegak kecurigaan.

Chanyeol meringis, tapi kemudian ia menguasai permainan. Bibir itu bertaut dalam, Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan perut mereka bersentuhan. Pemandangan yang indah, dua insan sedang bertautan di depan jendela, dengan bulan purnama sebagai background-nya, tapi akan menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikan jika yang melihatnya adalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa menghargai dua buah perasaan yang ingin bersatu, hanya karena gender mereka.

Baekhyun menarik diri, menatap ke arah manik mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat suka memandangi Chanyeol entah dari jarak jauh ataupun dekat. Bahkan ketika diatas panggung, ketika jutaan mata menatap mereka, Baekhyun tak peduli, dan lebih tak peduli ketika manager mereka mulai memberi isyarat untuk melepas kontak mata. Dan ketidakpedulian itu yang membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah penyesalan. Lalu akan muncul berbagai kata 'seandainya'. Ia berharap hormon cintanya pada Chanyeol tak membuatnya lupa tempat dan waktu, jadi manager mereka tak akan menaruh rasa curiga seperti sekarang. Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang harus dipisahkan.

Setiap agensi pasti memiliki taktik masing-masing. Dengan menjadikan anggota groupnya memiliki pasangan masing-masing, dan meminta mereka melakukan fan service. Itu yang pernah dialami Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu. Mereka diciptakan sebagai pasangan dalam EXO, berbagai moment tentang kemesraan mereka diumbar, dan hal itu berhasil dengan munculnya banyak shipper mereka dari berbagai kalangan. Tapi hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjebak. Mereka terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan yang mereka sendiri tak bisa mendiskripsikannya.

Mereka terjebak dengan cinta mereka, dan ketika hal itu menjadi nyata. Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil komitmen untuk bersama dalam dunia nyata, maka ketika itu pihak perusahaan mulai bergerak. Mereka tak ingin anak asuh mereka menyimpang, karena hal itu bisa membuat omset mereka menurun. Di Korea memang tidak tabu dengan kata 'gay' tapi masih belum mendapat persetujuan yang sah, masih terlalu banyak pihak pro-kontra. Untuk itu perusahaan tidak membiarkan hal yang bisa membuat perusahaan rugi terjadi.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut. Tak ada yang akan pernah tahu sisi lembut dan lemah Baekhyun selain Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan! Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dan dengan mudah Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menuju ranjang.

Mereka berbaring, dengan posisi Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun. Ciuman itu sama sekali tidak terlepas. Nafsu mereka terlalu menggebu-gebu, dan rasa rindu mereka begitu mendominasi.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian Baekhyun, begitu juga Baekhyun yang membantu melepas kaos Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. Menjilat leher Baekhyun pelan, lalu turun ke bagian putting Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat lembut ketika berada diatas ranjang, dan Baekhyun suka itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menyematkan jemarinya di rambut hitam Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan celana jeans Baekhyun yang cukup ketat lalu membuangnya sembarang. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Lalu Chanyeol ikut melepas celana miliknya.

"Eeughh." Baekhyun melenguh ketika bibir hangat Chanyeol menyentuh junior miliknya. Tak ada rasa jijik, Chanyeol suka melakukan itu. Memberikan kebahagiaan pada Baekhyun ketika diatas ranjang.

"Hhmm..Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan desahannya. Chanyeol masih setia mengeluar masukan junior Baekhyun di dalam mulutnya, dan semakin lama gerakan itu semakin cepat hingga akhirnya cairan Baekhyun muncrat memenuhi bibir Chanyeol.

"Haahh..haahh.." Baekhyun terengah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Chanyeol memanjat tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu. Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol, lalu ia membalik posisinya.

"Sekarang giliranku." Baekhyun tersenyum seksi, lalu turun dan memegang junior milik Chanyeol. Mencium, meniup lalu menjilatnya. Chanyeol menggeram nikmat. Bibir Baekhyun memang selalu bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun, yang membuat banyak penggemar iri dan akan semakin iri jika tahu bahwa jemari itu pernah dan sering memegang bagian privat Chanyeol menggenggam dengan erat. Tidak ada yang tahu dan tak akan ada yang pernah tahu, selain Chanyeol jika bibir Baekhyun bisa bergerak seperti mesin untuk menghisap junior Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, memintanya untuk menguasai permainan. Baekhyun duduk diatas perut Chanyeol, lalu sedikit merendah untuk bisa meraih bibir seksi itu.

"Kita langsung saja Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukan junior Chanyeol ke dalam lubangnya tapi Chanyeol menahannya. Chanyeol menarik laci disamping nakas, dan mengambil sebuah bungkus berwarna coklat. Hal yang memang selalu disediakan oleh pihak hotel, jika memesan kamar untuk bulan madu.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kali ini tanpa kondom!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan menggigit ujung bungkus itu, Baekhyun kembali menahan.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Baek, ini demi keamanan kita. Kita sudah dua kali tidak memakainya, dan aku tidak mau menjadikannya tiga."

"Tidak Chanyeol. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama kita tidak berganti-ganti pasangan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku,kau yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Jadi bisakah kau juga memberika sebuah kepercayaan?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali meletakkan bungkus coklat itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada penghalang diantara kita, aku ingin merasakan cairanmu langsung masuk ke dalam lubangku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jemarinya membelai pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meludah di jarinya, lalu mengoleskannya di junior basah dan tegak milik Chanyeol, lalu membantu Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aaakhh.." Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit ketika junior Chanyeol mencoba menerobos masuk. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan posisi ini, karena jauh terasa lebih sakit dan ia akan mudah lelah, tapi kali ini Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol.

"Eeummhhh.." Chanyeol mendesah berat ketika Baekhyun mulai bergerak. Baekhyun menutup matanya, dengan tubuh naik turun perlahan. Chanyeol menyangga tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang mulai berotot.

"aaahh..aaahh…eemmhh.." Baekhyun mendesah membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat. Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, menampik rasa sakitnya karena sesegera mungkin akan berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

"Baek..oohh..aahh.."

"Yeolssshh..aahh..aahh..aahh…"

"Eeuummhh..aaahh..terus Baek!"

"Yeol akuuuh..aahhh." Baekhyun orgasme untuk pertama kalinya, menyemburkannya ke dada sedikit bidang milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, tak lama orgasme juga menjemput dirinya. Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk, dan menindih Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengatur nafas tersengal mereka, ketika ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"Yeobbeoseyo?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih setia meringkuk diatas tubuh dada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Seunghwan hyung." Seolah mengerti Chanyeol menjawab tanpa suara ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar nama salah satu manager mereka.

"Aku sedang diluar." Sahut Chanyeol, dan tak lama kemudian ponsel Baekhyun yang giliran bergetar. Ia melepaskan kontaknya dengan Chanyeol perlahan, lalu menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Joonmyeon hyung?" tanya Baekhyun disana.

"Oh, Baiklah." Sahut Baekhyun lagi lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan." Ucap Chanyeol, sambil meraih bajunya yang berserakan.

..

..

..

Mereka disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari member dan manager mereka. Baekhyun seolah bertingkah biasa, memberikan kantong plastik berisi minuman dan snack yang ia beli bersama Chanyeol sebelum pulang.

"Kalian darimana? Apa kalian keluar berdua lagi?"itu suara Seunghwan hyung, manager paling menakutkan yang pernah mereka miliki.

"Tidak. Aku tadi mendapat panggilan dari noonaku, dan berkunjung ke restaurant eomma. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun di minimarket ketika akan kembali ke sini." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa gugup sedikit pun.

"Dan kau Baekhyun?"

"Aku bosan di dorm jadi aku pikir jalan-jalan sebentar bukan hal buruk. Aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku dan bertemu Chanyeol di mini market dekat dorm." Bohong Baekhyun juga. Seunghwan terlihat memandang penuh selidik, lalu sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kemarilah! Ada hal penting untuk diumumkan." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun meletakkan bungkusan itu diatas meja lalu mengambil duduk disamping Chen, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih duduk terpisah tepatnya diantara Sehun dan Tao.

"Pengumuman tentang drama kalian sudah muncul sore tadi. Itu sebabnya aku mengajak Joonmyeon untuk bertemu dengan produser. Mereka telah menetapkan pemeran utama dalam drama itu, berdasarkan casting yang telah kalian lakukan."

"Pemeran utamanya adalah Moon Gayoung." Ucap Seunghwan dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol mendelik. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kaget Chanyeol-ah? Ini seperti takdir bukan? Kalian bertemu lagi dalam drama yang sama." Ucap Seunghwan sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, walau itu terlihat sangat canggung. Baekhyun terlihat tercengang. Chanyeol bahkan tak mengatakan jika lawan mainnya adalah gadis yang sama.

"Lalu hyung? Siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Aku rasa Jongin." Ucap Suho. Tapi Seunghwan menggeleng.

"Hahaha.. mungkin Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa menebak? Baekhyun ?" Seunghwan mencoba menginterupsi Baekhyun yang terdiam sejak tadi. Baekhyun kelabaan, dan dia segera menoleh ke arah Seunghwan.

"Chanyeol?" ucapnya pelan, penuh tekanan. Seunghwan terdiam, lalu di detik berikutnya dia tersenyum.

"Wow. Bagaimana bisa kau menebak dengan benar? Tepat sekali, itu Chanyeol. Selamat Park Chanyeol, kau kembali mendapat kesempatan untuk mengadu bakat aktingmu dengan Gayoung sshi yang cantik." Ucap Seunghwan. Diam. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam, mereka terlalu terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sutradra Kim menyukai aktingmu."

"Tapi aku bahkan belum berakting dalam drama ku yang baru. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membagi waktu? Kita bahkan harus mempersiapkan untuk comeback kita hyung."

"Itu gunanya ada aku dan Seunghwan hyung. Itu adalah tugas kami yang mengatur jadwal kalian, kalian tinggal ikuti peraturannya saja." Ucap Hyunkyung.

"Kyungsoo juga terpilih menjadi pemeran utama tambahan. Lalu Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi dua pemeran utama tambahan peran yang lain, masih belum dikonfirmasi, kalian tunggu saja, nanti setelah diumumkan aku akan mengatakannya pada kalian." Ucap Seunghwan.

Dengan berakhirnya rapat kecil itu semua anggota kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Suho menginteruksi Baekhyun agar membantunya merapikan kamar yang berantakan.

"Selamat kawan!" itu ucap Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Chanyeol."

"Aku terlalu terkejut Soo." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah lantai.

"Kau hebat. Mendapat dua peran sekaligus. Setelah ini kau juga akan terkenal sebagai Aktor Park yang dielu-elukan penggemar. Hahaha." Kyungsoo berucap pelan.

"Kyungsoo. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Maukah kau dan aku menghadap atasan, agar menukar peran kita?"

"Apa!? Kau bercanda? Sudahlah Chanyeol kau hanya terlalu takut. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu benar-benar pergi dari ruang tengah. Chanyeol terdiam ditempat. Kenapa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun selalu diuji. Kenapa harus mereka yang mendapat ujian seperti ini. Chanyeol kadang bertanya pada Tuhan, atau protes tentang yang ia alami dalam hidupnya, tapi Tuhan sama sekali tak pernah menjawab.

Dan sejak hari itu Chanyeol disibukkan dengan kegiatan nya, tidak hanya Chanyeol member yang lain juga. Namun Chanyeol harus berkali-kali lipat lebih sibuk. Hal itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun, apalagi menghabiskan malam bersama.

Beberapa waktu lalu mereka sukses mengadakan konser tunggal mereka. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mencoba menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun sama, masalah baru yang datang membuatnya enggan untuk bicara banyak dengan Chanyeol, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun ketika mereka berada diruang ganti yang sepi. Tadi ada penata rias mereka, tapi setelah mendapat telepon wanita itu pergi menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua.

"Hm." Baekhyun menjawab sambil memperbaiki rambutnya menghadap cermin.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja." Sahut Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol geram, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki mungil itu ke balik tirai merah yang sengaja dibuat di sisi ruangan untuk mereka berganti pakaian.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun paksa hingga punggung Baekhyun menabrak dinding. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang, dan Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui kekasihnya belum menerima permintaan maafnya melalui pesan yang ia kirim berulang beberapa waktu lalu.

" Apa!?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kesal. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama dan enggan untuk menjawab. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciumnya kasar. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tapi Chanyeol yang emosi jauh lebih kuat.

"Eeummm…euumm.." Baekhyun mencoba menolak, tapi tidak bisa. Ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, ketika itu pula akses untuk lidah Chanyeol masuk terbuka. Tangan Baekhyun ditahan oleh Chanyeol, dan tangan lainnya yang masih berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol di tampik oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman sekitar satu menit, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia mulai pasrah dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya. Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dan beberap detik kemudian ciuman mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika kemejanya sudah terbuka, entah sejak kapan Chanyeol membuka kancing bajunya. Chanyeol mengelus perut sedikit berisi Baekhyun, lalu menciumnya pelan. Baekhyun melenguh dan meremas rambut Chanyeol. Menghisap kedua putting Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan sebuah jejak disana.

Ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka ketika itu mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan segera berkemas.

"Chanyeol sshi, Baekhyun sshi?"

"Kami disini noona, aku sedang membantu Baekhyun mengaitkan peniti kecelananya karena celananya kebesaran." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera bergegas membuka tirai. Untungnya noona perias tersebut tidak peduli dan tidak peka, jadi mereka tidak perlu berbohong lebih jauh lagi.

Semuanya berjalan lancar diatas panggung, seperti biasa para penggemar akan berteriak dan berseru ketika mereka melakukan apapun diatas panggung. Dan ketika ada acara mengganti pakaian diatas panggung, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia lupa ada sesi ini dalam konser mereka, dan dengan bodohnya dia membiarkan Chanyeol memberikan tanda di dadanya.

"Hahaha.. aku akan memperlihatkan hasil kerja kerasku nanti. Tidak sekarang." Baekhyun hanya menjawab sambil terkekeh ketika para penggemar memintanya untuk membuka pakaian. Dan ia tak akan pernah membuka pakaiannya di depan umum, karena takut mereka akan melihat tanda-tanda yang dibuat Chanyeol untuknya.

Konser hari itu selesai dan mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Hanya ada supir yang mengantar mereka, manager mereka masih sibuk mengurus beberapa keperluan lainnya.

Malam harinya, mereka berdua kembali menyelinap keluar dari dorm. Tidak ada kedua manager mereka di dorm, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih leluasa untuk keluar mengendap-endap. Mereka berdua menumpang taksi dengan penyamaran yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Chanyeol harus mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih ketika kakak perempuannya kembali membantunya untuk melakukan reservasi hotel. Walaupun telinga Chanyeol sedikit panas ketika kakaknya berceramah tentang apa-apa saja kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika mereka sering jalan berdua.

Chanyeol sudah tahu itu, dan dia akan menerima semua konsekuensinya nanti. Yoora juga selalu berceramah tentang melakukan hubungan intim yang aman, jangan sampai terkena penyakit mematikan yang rentan menyerang para kaum gay. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, ia sudah memberi kepercayaan, dan diberi kepercayaan oleh kekasihnya. Jadi ia tak akan macam-macam dalam hubungan mereka.

Lagipula Chanyeol menyimpang karena Baekhyun, dan hanya akan menjadi menyimpang bila itu bersama dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Ketika pintu hotel tertutup ketika itu pula mereka berciuman dengan ganas. Sambil menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian mereka, juga properti yang masih menempel.

Chanyeol menghimpit Baekhyun ke dinding dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tinggi, sehingga kaki Baekhyun tak menapak di lantai.

"eeummmhh…eeuunggh.." Baekhyun terus melenguh dalam ciumannya. Ia terkenal hiperaktif dan akan lebih hiperaktif lagi bila dikuasai oleh nafsu, dan akan lebih lebih lebih hiperaktif lagi bila itu bersama Chanyeol. Entah berapa kata 'lebih' yang harus ditambahkan untuk menggambarkan seberapa liar Byun Baekhyun bila dia sedang beradu hasrat dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..aahh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menjilat lehernya. Lidah hangat Chanyeol menyapu seluruh permukaan lehernya. Chanyeol memang banyak bicara, tapi ia akan menjadi sangat pendiam ketika sedang mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun.

Jangan pernah berharap Chanyeol akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh Baekhyun ketika ia sedang menikmati tubuh kekasihnya, atau bahkan membayangkan Chanyeol yang melakukan rap ketika menyerang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meludahi tangannya, dan melumuri batang kemaluannya. Mengocoknya sebentar, lalu mengangkat kedua paha Baekhyun keudara dan dengan perlahan memasukan nya ke dalam tempat favoritnya.

"Aaahh.." Baekhyun mendesah penuh nafsu.

"Baek..oohh..aaah."

"Eummmhh… .. Chanyeol..aahh..ooh.. terussshh.. aahh." Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak dan punggungnya terus menabrak dinding.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin brutal dan ia terus menghantam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol, dan ketika itu ia orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan diapun menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendong tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membawanya ke arah ranjang yang terabaikan sejak memandang Baekhyun yang terbaring di bawahnya, lalu mengusap keringat di pelipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun.

"Hai nutella cokelat." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, sambil melirik ke arah perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Gara – gara dirimu yang memberikan tanda di dadaku, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan perut bidangku yang sudah susah payah aku bentuk bersama Xiumin hyung dan Lay hyung."

"Daripada menyebut ini perut bidang aku lebih setuju dengan ungkapan Nutella cokelat." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"Sakit Baek. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya hanya aku yang boleh melihat ini. Aku tidak ingin orang lain juga ikut menikmatinya."

"Kau kembali berlebihan Chanyeol."

"Jadi, aku akan mengganti rasa pisang dari daftar rasa favoritku, mungkin rasa cokelat jauh lebih nikmat. Hahaha…" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, saat kau tadi berkata bahwa kau sudah melihat ABS ku, aku rasa wajah Seunghwan dan Hyunkyung hyung berubah. Untung kau bisa menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekonyolan. Hahaha." Baekhyun terkekeh ketika mengingat itu.

"Biarkan Baek. Aku hanya ingin kembali memberikan kode pada penggemar kita. Jika aku tidak bisa berterus terang, maka bermain-main dengan sedikit teka-teki akan lebih menarik. Aku harap mereka tidak akan lelah menerima kode-kode yang selalu aku berikan. Hahaha.."

"Dan kau akan meng-uploadnya di akun instagrammu kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar sayang. Hanya dari akun itu aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan para penggemar. Mereka termasuk cepat dalam memecahkan kode yang aku buat, terbukti dari banyak foto yang mereka tag ke akunku."

"Dan jika seandainya mereka tahu, bahwa Park Chanyeol yang digemari banyak orang karena sangat aktif dalam akunnya ternyata semua fotonya diambil olehku. Kira-kira apa reaksi mereka?"

"Mereka akan berteriak, atau mungkin pingsan. Hahaha.. Karena hampir semua fotoku kau yang mengambil gambarnya, apalagi foto ketika aku bermain gitar dengan sweater itu."

"Ah aku ingat. Itu ketika kita sedang syuting drama Exo Next Door kan?"

"Benar sayang."

"Ah Chanyeol. Menurutmu apa penggemar kita akan berhenti menyukai kita ketika tahu bahwa kau dan aku saling mencintai?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, tak peduli apapun resikonya aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita."

"Termasuk keluar dari Exo?"

"Jika itu bersamamu aku tidak keberatan sama sekali sayang. Tapi tidak sekarang okay? Hm. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lanjutkan permainan kita?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik jam.

"Tidak Chanyeol ini sudah larut, kita harus bergegas kembali ke dorm."

"Kalau begitu seks sambil mandi akan sedikit menarik."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Dan bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju arah kamar mandi.

Tubuh Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan dinding kaca pembatas di kamar mandi itu. Sensasi dingin diperutnya dan sensai hangat dari tubuh Chanyeol dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun kembali melenguh. Suara gemericik air panas yang Chanyeol buka menjadi latar suara kegiatan panas kedua mereka hari ini.

"Aaahh..aahhh…" Baekhyun terus mendesah hingga ia merasa suaranya nyaris serak.

"Oohh..Baek… kenapa ini selalu nikmat..ahh.." Chanyeol bergerak dengan irama cepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak dan ia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada juniornya yang bersegesekan dengan dinding kaca yang dingin.

"Teruss..oohh..Chanyeol..aahh.."

"Baek..hhmmm…aaahh…ahhss.. aass.."

"Teruss..lebih dalam..aahh…ooohh.."

"Baekhyun, akuuhh…aaahh.." Chanyeol orgasme dengan cepat, dan setelahnya Baekhyun menyusul.

"Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, melepas kontak diantara mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali membawa mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman.

Mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam dorm tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"_Sayang. Biarkan apapun yang menjadi beban pikiranmu melayang malam ini bersama dengkuran halusmu. Cinta kita kuat, untuk itu selalu banyak ujian yang datang. Sekarang istirahatlah dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Tak lama sebuah balasan datang.

"_Aku tahu Chanyeol. Mencintai bukan hanya tentang sebuah kebersamaan. Tapi sebuah kepercayaan. cinta tidak hanya antara seorang pria dan wanita, karena cinta bisa hadir dimana , dan kapan saja. ___Aku mencintaimu juga Park Dobiku._ Selamat malam sayang."_

Biarkan kebahagiaan menjadi milik mereka. Biarkan untuk sementara mereka merasakannya. Cinta mereka sangatlah sederhana, tapi orang-orang disekitarnya yang membuat itu menjadi rumit.

Biarkan Chanyeol mengambil perannya sebagai pelindung Baekhyun, dan biarkan Baekhyun mengambil perannya sebagai pemberi perhatian diam-diam Chanyeol. Biarkan mereka menjadi mereka yang selalu menyembunyikan kebenaran. Terkadang sebuah kebenaran tidak harus diungkapkan melalui ucapan, kebenaran akan terungkap seiring waktu berjalan.

Maka biarkan waktu berjalan dengan sendirinya, dan sampai disaat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan membuka semua rahasia mereka. Karena semua indah pada waktunya.

"_Mereka baru pulang."_

Sebuah pesan lain yang terkirim dari orang yang berbeda kepada seseorang yang berada jauh disana.

"_Awasi mereka terus. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika tumbuh perasaan lain diantara mereka."_

TBC

Annyeong..

Jangan timpuk aku ya! Aku minta maaf karena ff ini lamaaaa sekaliii updatenya.

Jujur ini aku harus nyari moment Chanbaek yang pas.

Mohon reviewnya ya, maaf kalau ada typo. INi bikinnya ngebut hari ini, dan karena lagi bad mood jadi maaf gak aku baca ulang.

Dan buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya gomawo.

Maaf gak bisa ngomong banyak, ini lagi ngegalon gegara liat previewnya Exo Next Door. Jadi sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
